In the Heat of the Night
by cwaymus
Summary: Zuko and Katara formed a stronger bond in the caves under Ba Sing Se, but Katara's friends and family were not so pleased. Will Katara stick by her new friend, or appease her friend's and family's wishes
1. Chapter 1

Katara paced the small crystal prison she was in with frustration. All she could think about is what she should have done differently. How could she not figure out that something was wrong when Suki did not try to find her? Suki is a friend, if she had come to Ba Sing Se she would have immediately sought Katara out, she knew they were here. The bigger question haunted Katara to the bone, Azula and her crazy friend's were dressed in authentic Kyoshi warrior uniforms. If they have Suki's clothes, then what happened to Suki?  
Katara's heart filled with sadness, she forced her mind away from this thought. She thought about seeing Zuko and his uncle in the tea shop, how she ran in fear. She should have confronted them there. It was foolish to believe that wherever Aang was, Zuko would not be far behind. His passion and determination have never been lacking when it comes to the avatar. She should have been better prepared for the possibility. Katara stopped pacing for a moment, she heard rumbling up above. Looking up she watched as the dai lee opened hole. Fear pierced her heart, why were they here? What would happen next. She stilled her heart determined to face this next obstacle head on. "you have company.," a dark smug voice projected before the man pushed a body through the hole and down the short tunnel. The lean figure hit the ground hard as the hole was closed again. Katara watched in shock as the newcomer held his head up. This had to be a trick. "YOU!," Katara and Zuko spoke at the same time. His scarred face twisted in a scowl. Katara looked at him, anger pulsing through her. Everything was his fault, this had to be his doing, some stupid plan he worked out with his sister. It was always his fault. The fire prince, the fire nation had taken everything from her. Before she knew it words were spilling from her mouth, all the frustration, the anger, the pain were directed at him. He was the face of the fire nation, the evil and hatred etched into his features. He was the reason her tribe was reduced to so few numbers. The reason her family and friend's were not safe. The reason Aang was not safe. "You don't understand what the Fire Nation took from me. Me personally.," she felt the tears start falling as she spoke, "The Fire Nation took my mother." she fell to the ground emotionally spent, the few tears turning to sobs. Zuko would never understand the evil of his people.  
"That's something we have in common," Zuko's soft deep voice pierced through her, "the Fire Nation took my mother as well." Shock coursed through her veins. She never thought about Zuko's mother, only his father. Now that she thought about it, no one ever talked about a Fire Lady. Katara scolded herself slightly for never wondering, obviously Zuko had another part to him, a mother. She decided that she might have been too harsh on him, Zuko was just a kid, he may have been raised to obey his father and his nation, but he was still a person. Human. "I'm sorry, it's just whenever I picture the fire nation, I see your face.," Katara told him, thinking about their previous battles. She turned to look at Zuko and was surprised at what she saw. In addition to his hair he also seemed to have lost quite a bit of weight, and had fading dark circles under his eyes, as if he had recently been ill. Katara's healer part of her instinctively wanted to help him. Zuko raised his callouses hand to his scar, "I see.," he said, mistaking Katara's meaning. Katara realized what he thought and backtracked. "No, I don't mean that. It's just, you are the Fire Nation prince. You are always after me and my friends. It is not about your scar."  
"I used to think this scar was a curse. Tying me to be the banished prince, cursed to chase the avatar forever. Lately, I have been trying to turn over a new leaf, find a new way for myself. But I will have to live with the scar forever." Zuko spoke softly, but Katara could her the bald honesty in his words, as well as the pain. For the first time instead of seeing her enemy, Katara saw a human, a person hurting. For the first time, Katara wondered how exactly Zuko got his scar. Before she thought it may have been an accident, now she wasn't sure. Knowing that it would not be right for her to ask for his personal story at the moment she just sat and stared at him. She watched as he took a seat and stared back, taking her in his eyes. She felt vulnerable, and excited, as well as hopeful under his stare. Neither of them felt uncomfortable or awkward with the situation, even though they were both blatantly studying the other. Katara could feel he was trying to do the same as she was, finding the humanity in the enemy. It made her hopeful. Hope, that people can really change.  
Her eyes traced his scar and this time, she really looked at his face, his golden eyes filled with emotion and passion, the curve of his mouth, his strong jaw. With a jolt Katara realized that Zuko really was handsome, and wondered how he looked before the scar marred the left side of his face. Remembering his earlier words she wished she could help him find peace somehow. Then she remembered she could.  
"Maybe you don't," she told him crawling closer to him, their eyes locked, she held up her spirit water, "this is water from the spirit oasis. I could probably completely heal you scar!," she hesitantly placed her soft fingers on his scar. Zuko slowly blinked at the intimacy, he stared at Katara again, this time with hope in his eyes. ********  
Zuko could hardly believe what was happening right now. He had gone through so much the past week, first finding out the avatar was in Ba Sing Se, then freeing the bison and letting go of the blue spirit, his illness and the choice he was now faced with. Not to mention Azula had managed to trick him again, this time succeeding in capturing him, most likely with the intent on dragging him home as her prisoner. The ultimate disgrace.  
He had been watching the water tribe girl, and not just these past hours they had spent in their prison. Ever since he had truly begun his chase for the avatar he had watched her, not intentionally, but he could not help but notice some things. He never could ignore the fact that she was undeniably beautiful, something he would never admit out loud. He could not help but see how determined she was to learn and master her bending. Something he, himself, could relate to. Over the past months he had watched her go from a novice to a master, and although she was his enemy then, couldn't help but enjoy their duels together, especially the one at the north pole. She reminded him of himself in so many ways.  
He also could not help but notice her relationship with her oaf brother and the avatar. It was so different then what he saw at home, where people are only friend's because of politics and power. She truly loved and cared for them, would do anything for them. Much like his mother was, he thought bitterly.  
He also saw how good and honest she was to her core. Which was why he believed her when she said she wasn't making a jab at his scar, why he believed her now when she said she could heal it. Why he allowed her to touch him where no one else had ever or would ever be allowed, shocking himself when instead of jerking away, he leaned into her soft hand.  
Hope radiated inside of him as he thought of life without his scar. Obviously, he would still need to leave Ba Sing Se, but maybe, it would be easier to get through life, he would not be so recognizable, he could live quietly in some tiny earth town. But he would always be hiding, always hiding his bending, with or without the scar there was no chance he could return to the fire nation. Not while his father was alive. Not while this war continued.  
Zuko looked into her eyes then at the vial she held, and for once really thought through every angle of what he was facing, of what she could lose if she wasted that precious vial on him. Then he knew. He understood what his uncle had been trying to teach him all along, what his destiny in life should be. He was a Fire Nation prince, the first born, rightful heir to throne. And nobody would take away his birthright. "No.", he looked directly into her shocked eyes as she quickly pulled her hand away and started to move away. Zuko missed her touch and without thinking grabbed her hand and brought it back to the left side of his face reveling in the cool touch. Holding her hand there he spoke again, "I was born in royalty and raised to believe a certain way. In the palace this belief was pure truth. We were trying to help the other nations, convert them to our better way of life, our more civilized culture. But I have come to realize everything I know is a lie. My family is disfuctional and my father and sister uncaring. For so many years, I have longed for my father's approval, for his love. Even after I was banished. I know now that will never happen, with the bounty he put on mine and my uncles head, with his refusal to acknowledge me. My father only cares for Azula. She is as cruel and cold as he is, not to mention a natural talent. Outside the palace I have seen what my Nation is doing is wrong, I have known for awhile I think, but my loyalty has always been with them first. And it still is, but now I understand.  
My father may take my home, and label me and uncle traitors, but he cannot take my pride, my birthright, and the truth. And the truth is my loyalty has always been and will always be with my nation and it's people. The truth is my father, grandfather, and great-grandfather have lied about the war for generations. The final truth is I am firstborn, rightful heir to the throne, not Azula, and I am not going to allow them to continue to suck the world into this war. I will help you. I will help the Avatar defeat my father. Then, I will help my people prosper, and become better then we have ever been before. Without this useless war.  
Save your water, you may need it for something more important. I have endured this scar for years, now I have to learn to deal with it." Zuko spoke confidently, and held Katara's gaze the entire time. ********  
Katara was in shock. It was the most she had ever heard Zuko speak. He sounded strong, and in charge, and like a prince. He looked at her with determination, hope, and pain. She realized he would be going against his family if he meant what he said, and Katara believed he did. She smiled.  
"congratulations Zuko, you have regained your honor.," Katara smiled at him, and then the wall exploded. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I do not own this obviously. This is my first fanfic, so please bare with me while I learn how to use this site. I have seven chapters written but I don't have a lot of time to edit so I'm sorry for any grammar or typo errors. Anyway, enjoy!**

Zuko shot another blast of fire at one of the dai lee agents, there were so many. He looked over at Katara and saw that she was surrounded as well, he felt sick to his stomach, something told him that even after the revelation he'd had earlier, he would still fail. They would all die in these catacombs.

He, his uncle, Katara, and the avatar were all completely surrounded. The fighting stalled. Zuko swallowed even though his mouth was dry, he did not let his stance down as he glanced at the avatar. The boy had done something strange, cocooned himself in thick ice walls. For a moment everyone watched as the ice began to glow. The avatar state! They were saved!

The avatar began to rise, but horror went through Zuko, as he saw a bolt of lightening hit straight at the avatar. The young airbender slumped and fell to the ground as the ceiling burst open. Revealing a flying bison, his uncle started to fight the entire army single handed yelling, "Go, don't worry about me I will hold them off. GO ZUKO!," he yelled again as Zuko hesistated to leave his only real family behind.

Racing over to Katara, Zuko helped her pull the avatar on the bison as they flew away. Looking back Zuko adjusted his face in a desperate attempt to not show weakness in front of these former enemies, not show the pain of losing uncle.

He could hear Katara crying as she used her spirit water to attempt to save the avatar's life. He looked out at the night sky trying to pretend the water tribe boy was not watching his every move, trying to ignore Katara's tears, trying to ignore that he just made himself his father's number one target and lost his uncle in just under fifteen minutes.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Katara stopped sobbing, and broke into hysterical laughter. It seemed the boy would make it. Zuko breathed a small sigh of relief, at least he would not have to kill his father personally, just train the boy to do it. Zuko could feel the emotional turmoil he had been under the last week start to catch up with him. Lightheaded, he felt himself sway.

"Zuko?," Katara's voice was far away, the stars blurry. "ZUKO!," everything went black.

Katara sat in the hard metal chair watching over Zuko vigilantly. Worried her brother, father, and the other warriors would attempt to kill the prince in his sleep. She had not thought about how everyone would react when she and Zuko left the cave as allies.

Sokka's view had been narrow minded, only thinking of Zuko's past, ignoring how the prince and his uncle's help had most likely saved their lives. By refusing the spirit water,

Zuko indirectly saved Aang's life. He was right when he said that she may need it for something more important.

Her father was appalled that she was protecting the Fire Prince. After being told that she was foolishly trusting and the best action would be to kill him and have one less royal heir for the fire nation, promptly pushed Katara to fight for Zuko's life, shocked that she would have to do so. She could not believe the water tribe warriors could be so callous to kill a man that saved her life, just because of who his father was.

After convincing everyone that after Aang recovers, he would still need to master firebending, and Zuko could be his teacher, the warriors reluctantly conceded with the agreement that Zuko would be watched at all times. After another fight with her father and Sokka, Katara ensured that only she and Toph would watch over the sleeping prince. She did not trust anyone else to not kill him.

Sokka was upset that she would take time away from healing Aang to, in his words, coddle a fire nation monster. This argument hurt the worse, she loved Aang, and hated not being able to be there for him too. Katara felt she was doing the right thing, Aang was healing, and would wake up, there was nothing threatening his life at the moment. But Zuko's life was being threatened from everyone. Until his mind recovered and he woke up and was able to defend himself he was in danger. She would watch over him, protect him.

She bended some water and attempted to heal his mind again with the same result, it was closed to her. He would have to rest and heal naturally. She started to use the water instead to wash his hair. One of warriors would cone to bathe him later, with Toph's presence to make sure the warrior did not try anything.

She did not need to clean his hair, and recognized it was her own pride forcing her to do so. When she found she could not heal him and she was not allowed to bathe him, she needed to do something, anything to feel that she was helping him. Then she just got used to the feel of his soft hair. It was so beautiful and soft to the touch. She thought ,bitterly, it was incredibly unfair that such great hair was wasted on a man.

She bended the water out and placed it back in the bowl on his bedside. Running her fingers in his hair she studied his face again. Watching his thick eyelashes, she longed to see his beautiful eyes open. There was a sharp knock on the door, quickly pulling her hand down she spoke,

"Come in." Sokka strode through the door, giving the sleeping prince the usual look of disgust, he turned to Katara, eyes on a spot above her head, unable to look at her.

"Aang is awake. " Sokka voice was rough and harsh, "He was looking for you. Seemed to be upset you were not around. I told him you were busy watching over his worst enemy. He does not understand why you would not want to be with him. Anyway, he wants to see you." Katara was saddened that she was not there when Aang awoke, but was more angry that Sokka was, she could only imagine what he said to Aang about her.

"You know I care about Aang, I would never do anything to hurt him, but Zuko needs me, to protect him against the likes of you. How could you badmouth me to Aang for wanting to help the man that might have saved his life. " Katara spoke intensely. Sokka responded with a growling voice,

"He did not save Aang's life. You did, with your magic water. He is nothing but a monster."

"He refused my spirit water when I offered to heal him, he fought with us against Azula, He left his uncle behind to help Aang. What more proof do you need?" Katara was frustrated that they did not understand and refused to see her point.

"He probably planned all this with his sister. How would he know you would need the water? It's a big plan to gain our trust so he could kill Aang at the best moment. How could you not see this? Stop being stupid Katara." Now, Sokka finally looked her in the eye and the brother and sister stared each other down. Katara set her face in defiance and refused to back down. "whatever Katara, you want to risk your life and Aang's for this monster, at least go see Aang and explain to him why you care about his life so little." turning on his heel Sokka strode out the room.

Katara walked back to her her chair and slumped down in her seat. Everyone was against her on this. Toph even admitted she had her doubts about the Fire Prince's motivation and only helped out of respect for Iroh. Grabbing her hair, Katara let out a frustrated scream. She knew Zuko was being honest. She didn't know how she knew this, but she did.

First things first she needed to speak with Aang. Convincing him there was good in Zuko would go a long way to convincing the others. She would need to remind Aang about his need for a firebending teacher. Remind him Zuko would also have intel on the fire palace and would be a great asset to the invasion. Aang would understand. He had to.

"You know sugar queen if you keep pulling your hair out like that you wont have any left.," Toph closed the door behind her. Katara sat up straight and gave the blind girl a confused look.

"What are you doing here Toph? It's not time to change shifts, yet is it?" she asked.

"Well, if want more quality time with the log over there I could leave, but I figured you would want to see how twinkle toes is holding up."

"I do, I need to check his back, and discuss things with him.," Katara stood up and stretched, allowing Toph to have her seat next to the bed. She was about to leave when Toph called out,

"If I were you I would not talk about Zuko with him. I don't think it's a good idea." Katara sighed and shook her head.

"What are you talking about? If anyone would understand, it is Aang, he always sees reason." she replied.

"Always? Are you sure?," Toph was uncharacteristically serious, "Aang cares about you. A lot. All he's known since he came out of that ice berg is Zuko chasing you all trying to capture him. Now you're saying that Zuko is the spirits gift to Aang, and for the first time ever, putting someone else ahead of Aang. I'm just saying that Aang may not be as understanding as you hope." Toph gave Katara a long look making sure Katara had listened.

"Aang will understand. He has to. I made a promise.," Katara wrapped her arms around her middle and walked out the room feeling Toph's eyes on her back.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the hall as Katara made her way down the metal hallway. She could not get what Toph had just told her out of her mind and doubt seeped through her like poison. What if everyone were right? What if Aang didn't understand? What would happen to Zuko? Would they make him leave? What would she do?

She had made a silent promise to herself and to Zuko to keep him safe, to help him on this new path in his life. Especially, since his uncle, Iroh, was no longer around to do it. She believed in him as much as she believed in Aang. They needed his help, but if Aang chose not to accept it, Katara knew what she would have to do.

Steeling her resolve, Katara opened the door to Aang's bedroom. Relief filled her as she took in the boy. He was sitting up in his bed, a dark buzz of hair on his head, his bandage that wrapped around his waist appeared to recently have been changed. 'That's good. Sokka is not completely useless,' Katara thought.

"Aang, I'm so glad your awake. How are you feeling? Does your back hurt badly? I did the best I could. You almost died, I was so worried.," it all came out in a rush.

"Were you? That's interesting. Where have you been, Katara?," Aang fixed her with a hard look. Katara's eyes widened in shock. "Sokka says you brought Zuko on the ship. He says you have barely left Zuko's side. Everyone is talking about how you have been brainwashed. Katara, what is going on?," Aang's voice became small and vulnerable.

"Aang, in the crystal catacombs, Zuko finally made a decision about his life. He sees his father will never take him back. Not alive. That's why he fought against Azula with us. He wants to help us. He wants to end this war. Zuko can teach you firebending, and give us information that we may need for the war.," Katara spoke fast trying to get it all out at once, "I haven't put us at risk, Aang I believe him. No one wants to believe he can change. You have to see reason, convince the others to give him a chance. He is telling the truth." Katara finished her speech earnestly.

Aang was silent, looking at Katara and pondering her words. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke, his voice calm and quiet ,"Back when you and Sokka were sick and I left to find medicine, I was captured by Zhao. I thought I would be held prisoner forever and you would die. Then a man in a blue mask appeared. The blue spirit. He freed me, and together we escaped zhao's prison. It turned out the blue spirit was Zuko. I offered friendship to him then. He attacked me. He only freed me to capture me. Deception is in his blood. I believe you believe he has seen the light. But Zuko can not change."

Katara felt herself shaking, "Aang we need his help. You need a firebending teacher"

"NO, Katara, firebending is dangerous, I will not learn it. I will defeat the fire lord without it. We cannot trust any information Zuko gives us. Now that he is here, he will need to be guarded around the clock, and not by you. I will speak to Hakoda about this."

"You cannot tell me what to do Aang! If you do not want his help then fine, but I will not allow him to be a prisoner after he has helped us." Katara yelled at him.

"You will!," Aang screamed back as Hakoda and Sokka burst into the room to see what was causing the racket, "For your own safety, you will stay away from him. I'm sure your Dad will agree to help. Katara it's for your own good."

Hakoda grabbed Katara's arms and dragged his fighting daughter to her own room. Sokka opened the door and Hakoda let her go. Tears were streaming down Katara's face. Her face red with anger she yelled at her father.

"How could you all do this? After what he has sacrificed to help us? To help Aang? You are sinking to the firelord's level and persecuting someone that does not deserve it. I used to look up to you. Both of you." Katara threw herself facedown on her bed.

"I'm sorry you feel this way. It's for the best," Sokka told her.

"I am only doing what is right. I should have stepped up before. I am the adult and you are my daughter, I have to keep you safe." Hakoda closed her door and Katara heard a click. She ran to her door and found it locked, from the outside. She let out a frustrated scream and sat on her bed to begin to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I do not own avatar. I got this out quicker then expected. Without further ado...**

"What are we going to do with him? We can not allow him to stay here." a deep, strong voice spoke.

"He is the worst kind of Fire Nation filth. Royal. Cruelty is in his blood. If he lives and is allowed to become Fire Lord there is no doubt that he will be just as evil as his father and his grandfather. I say we kill him now. Eliminate the threat." another voice spoke.

"The avatar would never agree. His peaceful nature leaves him naive in some ways. Besides, my daughter would never forgive me. As much as her feelings for this boy scares me, I could not handle the thought of her hating me. He has her deceived perfectly, she will not hear a word against him." the first voice said.

Zuko knew they must be talking about him. The only girl who would have any reason to take up for him is Katara, this must be her father. By the conversation he realized he should continue to appear to be unconscious, these men were warriors who spent their lives fighting against people like him, they would not understand he was trying to change.

He needed more information about his situation. It was clear that he was with the water tribe soldiers. The avatar survived, and did not want his help if he went by this conversation. He could feel the hard bed rocking, so he must be on a ship. His only ally here it seemed was Katara. Where was she? He kept his body perfectly still and breathing even, so not to alert the men that he was awake.

"How is Katara? Has she spoken to anyone or is she still brooding?," the unknown man asked. Zuko heard Hakoda take a deep breath, his heart pounding with uncontrollable need to know where and how she was.

"She hasn't said a word to anyone. Other then occasional banging on her bedroom door trying to get out, there isn't a sound out of her. We would let her out if I weren't so afraid she would come straight here and release the boy. I just don't know what to do. The way she looks at me. Like I'm a murderer. I'm her father, I'm keeping her safe and she is fighting against me for the likes of a fire nation prince. I fear she has been brainwashed, Bato."

Zuko felt his heart drop. She was being imprisoned by her own family because of him. He wished he had a way to make her stop defending him. One good deed wouldn't make them trust him after a lifetime of bad decisions. She should not ruin good relationships for him. He was not worth it. He almost laughed out loud at the thought of brainwashing. He was not that smart.

"I fear this as well. I believe the avatar has learned all the water bending he can from your daughter. She is now a liability, we should head to the south pole. We can drop the boy on a remote island down there. He would never survive and no blood would be on our hands. There should be healers in the village that could heal your daughters mind." Bato finally responded.

"We cannot all go, the majority of us must continue towards the Fire Nation for the invasion. I will take Katara and the boy, it is my duty as a parent. I will take two warriors with me to guard the boy. We will use a water tribe ship to travel. I will send you all as much help as I can on the way." Hakoda decided.

"Come the boy is unconscious, the guard at the door will be sufficient. We must call a meeting and tell everyone what is to happen."

Zuko heard the door open, then shut. Finally alone he opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes widened. They were on a Fire Nation ship. A cargo ship for the military to be exact. It seemed the warriors obviously overpowered and took over the ship.

Zuko stood and stretched his limbs. Now up and moving around he could feel the thirst and hunger get to him and felt the weakness in his body. This alarmed him. How long had he been unconscious? It must have been quite a while and with Katara holed up, he didn't expect to get proper treatment from these people in the way of food or water.

He needed to figure out how to strengthen his body to escape this room. He had no illusions of escaping the ship, but if he could at least get Katara to stop defending him, she could have a better chance. He could not think what "healing her mind" would entail, especially since she had not been brainwashed.

After warning her, he would look to find a way out when he is moved to the smaller ship. Hopefully he could get away. Hearing footsteps and a voices outside his door, Zuko hurriedly lay back in bed, this time not pretending to sleep.

The door opened and the young blind earthbender entered his room. She was holding a tray of food, which appeared to be surprisingly edible. Zuko was immediately suspicious, his eyes followed her as she set the tray on his bedside table.

"Relax, sparky, aside from Katara I am the only other person on this ship that does not want you dead...yet,"the girl added, "My name is Toph Bai Fong, I promised Katara to make sure you would be at least fed and watered. I think she has a plan so whatever you have been thinking forget it and wait. Be patient. I have great respect for your Uncle Iroh so it is because of him I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt. Know that I can tell if you are lying. Answer this one question. Were you telling Katara the truth? Have you really changed and want to help?" for a blind girl, Toph was surprisingly intimidating, but Zuko knew she was the closest thing to an ally as he was likely to get right now.

"Yes," his voice was hoarse and cracked as he spoke, "Yes, I meant every word. How is Katara? What do you mean she has a plan? Tell her to stop defending me. I heard them talking. They think she's brainwashed. They want to heal her mind. She putting herself at risk. I can handle myself, she needs to stop."

Toph was quiet. She gave Zuko his food and drink then sat in the metal chair across from his bed. Zuko realized she was waiting for him to eat and he took a bite out of his bread.

"I can tell you are telling the truth which is why I will give you this advice. Do not try to tell Katara what to do. When she has made up her mind about something there is no changing it and she has made up her mind about you.," Toph began as Zuko continued to eat.

"I don't know what she has planned, just that she has a plan. She wont tell me. Some stupid reason called 'plausible deniability'. 'If you don't know, you can't get in trouble. Aang needs you more then he needs me now.' Whatever that means. I'm supposed to tell you to stay put and regain your strength. You will know when it is time. My own advice, don't argue with Katara. You can't do anything alone now, the entire world has you on their hit list. You need all the help you can get. Sugar queen can help." with those words she got up and quickly left the room.

Zuko had spent the week eating and resting, regaining his strength. He had not made any escape plans as of yet. Not only because of Toph's advice, but because he could not think of one. His room was guarded at all times. The only visitor he got was Toph. Three times a day she came into his room with food and spoke the same advice, "Don't do anything stupid, Sparky."

Zuko was becoming impatient. He had not heard anything of Katara since her father and Bato were making plans to take them to the south pole. He didn't know anything that was going on with the war. If Katara did not come with a miraculous plan soon, he would say to hell with Toph's advice and take things into his own hands.

That night Zuko lay in bed attempting to sleep, but could not rest. Hakoda must be ready to make his move soon if they were to head to the south pole. He had been awake for a week. When would Hakoda decide it was time to leave?

Zuko stared at his dark ceiling when he heard a scuffle outside his door. There was a grunt and then his door opened. Zuko jumped out of bed prepared to defend himself. A female silhouette appeared in the doorway. She stepped closer, hands up in submission.

"Zuko, it's me!" Katara whispered urgently stepping closer to him so he could see. Zuko dropped his stance and pulled her into his arms, holding tightly, relieved to see she was okay.

"Are you okay? What has happened? Toph said you had a plan. Don't risk ruining your relationship with your family for me. How did you get here?," Zuko felt himself babbling but could not let her go and could not control his words. Katara gently pushed him away slightly and looked in his eyes.

"I will explain everything later. Right now we have to go. Please do not argue with me. We have a small window of opportunity and I am coming with you.," at his look of defiance she quickly continued, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way, buy I am coming with you and we have about five minutes to get off this ship."

Zuko squashed the urge to argue the point. She was right, they did not have the time for this. Besides once he was off this boat and safe he could let her see with her own eyes that he was okay and could take care of himself. Then he would send her back to her family. Zuko's heart wrenched with the thought but knew it had to be done.

"Okay, let's go." Zuko pulled the bag of supplies away from Katara and the two ran out of his room. He was shocked to see his two guards frozen to the wall with gags in there mouths so they could not call out. He glanced at Katara with a shocked look.

"So they can not try to say you kidnapped me. That ice won't melt until morning. Come on." They took off down the empty hallway, Zuko did not understand why there was not any opposition. He decided to ask once they were off.

Following Katara, he ran up the flight of stairs and emerged into the cool night air. Zuko barely took a moment to breathe and ran with Katara to the side of the ship. There was a small life boat that appeared to have loaded earlier with more supplies. Katara jumped into the boat and Zuko threw the bags of supplies down to her before jumping in the boat himself.

Katara immediately began to bend the ocean water rocketing the small boat away from the fire nation ship as fast a she could. Zuko watched her. Her beautiful face hardened in concentration. Her curved body grounded in a water bending stance, her arms continuously pushing and pulling the water, driving them farther away. Zuko knew she would be extremely tired later and sat back and patiently waited. When she was ready she would stop, and he would be the one taking care of her when she did. They were on their own now.

**There is a reason it was so easy to get off the ship, that will be explained in the next chapter. Here's a hint. Toph has been very busy. Have a good day. **


End file.
